Harry Potter and the Animagic Curse
by Abby Matthews
Summary: Takes place in the middle of Harry's fifth year- will eventually become more of an adventure than it is now. OK, Cho leaves and becomes an exchange student to an American school. The new student seems like just an airheaded ditz- or is she?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- News of a student exchange.  
  
  
  
Harry shivered and reluctantly rolled out of his warm, inviting four-poster bed in the Gryffindor dormitory. It was a particularly drafty Saturday in January. Why did Gryffindor fifth-years have to have double potions at seven o'clock on a Saturday morning? He thought bitterly.  
  
Harry slipped on his glasses and peeked at his watch- it was already 6:45! Ron was still asleep!  
  
"Ron!" yelped Harry. "Wake up already!"  
  
"Ugh." moaned Ron. "I was having the most wonderful dream. Dumbledore was announcing that we had another week of vacation, and. Why did you have to wake me up anyway?"  
  
"Because we have less than fifteen minutes to get to potions!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Harry and Ron hurriedly threw on their cloaks and raced out the door. They stopped briefly in the Great Hall to grab some cold toast, and continued their sprint towards the dungeons. Storming in through the door, they gasped for breath and sheepishly made their way to their seats.  
  
Harry eventually stopped examining the dungeon's floor and looked at Snape. He shuddered. The only thing less inviting than rolling out of bed was the frigid dungeon, and the even colder stare on Snape's face.  
  
"I am glad that some students know the importance of being punctual," Snape snarled maliciously. "However, some other students could do with a reminder. Potter, Weasley, see me tomorrow with an essay on the importance of punctuality. Three scrolls!"  
  
Ron just stood there with his jaw hanging open, until Harry nudged him to sit down. Malfoy sniggered at them, and Hermione had on one of those 'you- deserved-it' looks on her face.  
  
The next hour and a half was pure misery. They were making an aging potion, and it smelled quite musty and stung whenever you got some on yourself. Finally, they were free to go.  
  
"Finally," sighed Ron. "A day of relaxation."  
  
"Not for you," said Hermione, bringing him down to Earth. "You two have to write that essay for Snape."  
  
"He's never serious about that stuff," Harry retorted. "He assigns so many of those extra essays that he forgets who's writing what and when it's due."  
  
"But still," Hermione said. "He did assign it to you, and it's your duty-"  
  
"You worship teachers, don't you?" Ron snorted.  
  
"Hmph," Hermione sniffed, acting like she had more class than the two of them combined. "What happened to the ethics of education?"  
  
"What's so ethical about Snap assi-"  
  
"Harry!" someone said.  
  
Harry turned around and saw Cho Chang smiling at him. "Harry, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Uh, sure," Harry stuttered. "I mean, I guess so." Why would Cho want to talk to me? Harry thought.  
  
Harry and Cho strolled away from Ron and Hermione, where no one could hear them.  
  
"Harry," Cho started. "Was- was Cedric happy when he died? Content? I've been wondering about that for months. I just needed some closure to this."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Harry said, a little bewildered about Cho's request. "He had just won the tournament."  
  
"Thank you," Cho said gratefully. "I just need a little closure. and to move on. That's why I will be leaving Hogwarts."  
  
"You're leaving Hogwarts?" Harry gasped. He really liked Cho, and was shocked that she was leaving. Why would she want to quit school? It made absolutely no sense.  
  
"Not forever," Cho laughed. "I'll be back. eventually. And I'm only going as an exchange student."  
  
"Where?" Harry inquired. He couldn't picture Cho attending Durmstrang, or even Beauxbatons.  
  
"Some school in America," replied Cho. "I believe it's called the Salem Academy of Magic. A girl named Anna something will be taking my place. I just have to leave this place. Everything reminds me of Cedric. I just have to move on."  
  
"Well." Harry sighed. "I guess I'll see you around." He trudged slowly towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry was really disappointed that Cho was leaving. He had liked her for years, and then she just had to fall in love with Cedric. A few months after he died, Harry thought that she might like him, too. However, that was apparently not the case. He and Cho would occasionally talk to one another, but Cho always wanted to talk about Cedric. Harry sort of understood how she was feeling, but he felt that it was due time for her to move on. Maybe it was a good thing that she would be an exchange student, but Harry still wished that she would stay at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry reached Gryffindor tower. He muttered the password and stepped into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"How about a game of Wizard's Chess?" he asked Ron, who was sitting in an armchair, still debating with Hermione about whether he should write the essay.  
  
"Sure!" replied Ron, eager to change the subject. Hermione sighed and stormed off to the girls dormitory.  
  
As they were setting up the board, Harry asked Ron "Do you know anything about the exchange student?"  
  
"Yeah, weren't you listening at dinner Thursday?" Ron asked quizzically.  
  
"Not really," Harry replied.  
  
"Okay, here's the scoop," Ron began. "Cho and a girl from Salem Academy of Magic are switching schools for an unknown amount of time. The girl from Salem Academy will be arriving tomorrow, and Cho will be leaving Monday."  
  
"Okay, thanks," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing," Ron added.  
  
"What's that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Checkmate!" 


	2. New Arrivals; New Emotions

1 Chapter 2- New Arrival; New Emotions  
  
Saturday evening, there was a raging blizzard. The next morning, the snow didn't show any signs of stopping. Instead of enjoying the uneven drifts, the students were forced to stay indoors. Harry, as the new captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team was very annoyed about the canceled practice. Gryffindor's match against Ravenclaw would be next weekend. Hermione spent most of the day reading Hogwarts: A History for the fifteenth time. It was the last day of vacation, and many students felt disappointed about not being able to enjoy it.  
  
At dinner, the tables seemed more deserted than usual. The students returning from vacation were expected to arrive on the Hogwarts Express that afternoon, but the blizzard must have delayed it. Halfway through dinner, Hermione heard a low murmur from the entrance hall. It soon grew to a dull roar.  
  
Suddenly, a crowd of students returning from vacation entered the Great Hall. Familiar faces were covered in snowflakes, and the bottoms of their heavy winter cloaks dragged in damp snow, creating miniature drifts. Except, one cloak was different. It looked like it was trimmed with faux fur, and was kind of shiny, like leather. Hermione quickly glanced at the face of the cloak's owner. She certainly wasn't a Hogwarts student. She had wavy, medium length blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her lips- well, she didn't get a good look at them, as they seemed to be constantly moving at a rate of about seventy miles per hour, cheerfully chirping at anyone who was near, whether or not they wanted to listen. She was rather attractive, but she seemed to be in a perpetual state of perkiness, and in a very annoying way.  
  
"Ah, yes, the students have returned from their Christmas holidays," Dumbledore smiled. "And I believe we have a new arrival, our exchange student. Miss Atkins, would you please introduce yourself?"  
  
Practically jumping up and down with excitement, the blonde girl bouncily strode up towards the front of the hall. "Hi everyone!" she shouted. The Great Hall echoed with the resonating high-pitched voice. Oddly enough, it sounded like it was her natural voice. "I'm Anna Atkins, and I'm gonna be staying here as an exchange student. I live in Manhattan and I'm a fifth-year at Salem Institute for Magic. I've already been Sorted, and I'll be staying in Gryffindor!" She looked at the Gryffindor table and smiled broadly, like they should be delighted at the news. To Hermione's disgust, Anna pranced down the aisle and took a seat right next to her.  
  
"Hi! I didn't see you on the train! I've already met everyone who was on there. Oh, you must be Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Prefect!!! Professor McGonagall told me all about you! And you're a Gryffindor fifth year, too! We'll be roommates! I'm so glad that we've met!" Then, Anna gave Hermione a quick hug.  
  
Hermione blinked. Anna's electric personality wasn't exactly what she was used to. "Um… yes I am Hermione Granger. Er… Welcome to Gryffindor. I'm not quite sure that our dorm is big enough for all of us. Wouldn't you prefer a more private dorm?" Let's see how perky she is after a night in the dungeons, Hermione thought. It wasn't that she didn't like this new girl, it was just that she was rather annoying, like a fly that would come buzzing right back after you swat it.  
  
Anna was obviously horrified. "You mean… alone? Don't pursue a private room to yourself, Herm! What's the fun of that? Oh, it's gonna be like a sleepover every night! I can't wait!!! Please stay!"  
  
"You just don't get it, do you?" Hermione sighed under her breath. Ick. She hated it when people called her Herm or Hermi. Especially people who had only met her thirty seconds ago. She had a feeling that it was going to be a long night, especially with Lavender and Parvati egging her on. To her surprise, when she opened her eyes to shake off the nightmarish reverie, Anna had already bounced off and was flirting with Ron.  
  
"So, what's your name, anyway?" Anna smiled.  
  
"R-…uh, Ron," he stammered, as if he wasn't quite sure of himself.  
  
"Nice to meet you! Well, I'd better be off. Lots of new people to meet!"  
  
"Bye then," Ron said reluctantly.  
  
"Bye," Hermione said immediately. She was not looking forward to spending the night with her.  
  
"She seems really nice," Ron said, unable to pry his eyes off of her. "She's outgoing, and friendly, and.."  
  
"And sexy," Hermione butted in bitterly.  
  
"Precisely!" said Ron enthusiastically. "I mean… no, it's not, that's not…"  
  
"I know what you're thinking," Hermione said viciously. "It's always the pretty girls you're after. You never look below the surface of people."  
  
"Why are you being so bitchy today?" Ron shouted, his face reddening.  
  
"None of your business," Hermione said, her eyes glinting with angry tears.  
  
"Well-" Ron started.  
  
"Both of you, stop it!" Harry snapped. "I've had enough! Let's just drop the subject."  
  
"Fine then," Hermione and Ron sighed in unison.  
  
He doesn't get it. He just doesn't get it, Hermione thought to herself. She had had a pretty stressful weekend. On Saturday evening, she was quite surprised to see a large tawny owl swoop through the Gryffindor common room's window. She recognized it immediately as Viktor's owl. After visiting his home in Bulgaria over summer vacation, the two of them had become incredibly close. Nevertheless, there were miles and miles between them and their romance had turned into fondness, fondness into friendship, and now they were little more than penpals. However, Hermione was always delighted to hear from him. As was her custom, she petted the owl, sent him back to Viktor, and, letter in her hands, strode up to the girls dormitory, where she could read the letter and reminisce in peace.  
  
This time, however, she sensed that this letter was different. It was shorter and lighter than usual, though her heart seemed much heavier by contrast. With trembling fingers, she unfolded the grubby note. It read-  
  
Hermione-  
  
(what happened to the My Dearest Hermione that he always started his letters with?)  
  
You know how hard a long-distance relationship is to maintain. I just don't think I could manage it. I have fallen in love with someone else. You have been a good friend to me and I don't think I will ever forget you. You must admit that our love for one another has been fading for months. I just love another woman more than I love you. Goodbye, Hermione.  
  
Viktor.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to think. Could Viktor have really sent something like this to her? After analyzing the note several times, she decided that it was definitely his handwriting. Maybe Viktor was right. Their relationship had drifted. "Incendio," she muttered dully as the note burst into flame and a pile of ash collected on her bed. She didn't cry, though. Without Viktor, she didn't have the emotion to cry. There was just…emptiness.  
  
After sitting on her bed and staring into space for about half an hour, she got a grip on herself and walked back down to the common room. The only person left in there was Ron.  
  
"Hi," he said. "Everyone else has gone down to dinner except you and I. What were you doing in your room for so long? I was worried about you."  
  
"I- I got a letter from Viktor," Hermione sighed.  
  
"And?" Ron implored. "His letters don't usually keep you up there for so long. What'd it say?"  
  
"Our… relationship…is over," she began. "He loves another girl more than me."  
  
"That bastard!" he swore. "It's a shame Pigwidgeon isn't strong enough to carry a cursed letter all the way to Bulgaria!"  
  
Hermione laughed halfheartedly.  
  
"Listen, Hermione," Ron said. "I'm always there for you, okay?"  
  
Hermione knew that everything was going to be okay.  
  
And then Anna Atkins showed up, a playful, vivacious kitten tangling the yarn ball of their fates. 


End file.
